Embarrassing much boys?
by hannah15687
Summary: In Kurt and Blaine's lifes embarrasing things happen frequently. Maybe it's because they're teenagers and their hormones make them crazy or they're just two poor boys who happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. R&R
1. Wrong Door

**Wrong door.**

"Kurt" Blaine shouted, running out from the elevator and towards his scrub clad boyfriend. And just to let you know, his boyfriend looked rather hot in that green, kind of tight, scrub. Kurt turned around form where he was talking to some old lady and a confused expression formed on his porcelain face.

"Blaine?" He asked, ignoring the rambling lady to fully focus on his idiotic boyfriend. "What the heck are you doing here?"He demanded.

"I came to visit my boyfriend at work because that's what people in relationships do." He looked away, clearly upset that Kurt didn't see the awesomeness in his brilliant plan.

"Blaine you know I love you but firstly: this is technically not my workplace, I am a summer worker. Second: I have secrecy which means that I can´t talk to anyone but my co-workers about what happens here and third: you don´t work here so you can't be here or see what goes down behind these doors. Understand?" Kurt asked his now angry boyfriend.

"Fine. But let me at least ask you a question" He breathed, lowering his tone a tiny bit as Kurt nodded. "Why are you being so dang serious about this work. I mean. You take care of old, wrinkled people who can´t talk." He hissed. Great Kurt thought. Starting to fight in front of everyone might not be one of the smartest ideas. But he couldn´t help it.

"That comes from the right person." He exclaimed in a rather loud whisper.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aren't you the one who started crying just because some random kid asked why you sang "a part of your world" when you didn´t sound or look like Ariel." Kurt smirked but Blaine just started walking towards the elevator he arrived in.

"I cried because that kid was mean and FYI; working at adventure parks is a very serious and awesome job. Stop being such a snob all the freaking time. I'm leaving"

"Oh but Anderson. You're NOT leaving now" Kurt shouted, causing a few people to turn their heads to see what disturbed the usually forever lasting silence that hung over the house. And with that Kurt had had enough. He dragged Blaine into Anna's, the lady he talked to when Blaine suddenly appeared, room.

"Here's the deal Blaine." Kurt started, taking one step closer to his equally angry boyfriend and closing the door behind them. "You can't come to my workplace and shout at me."

"But Kurt, you can't just shout at ME at your workplace" Now it was Blaine's turn to take some steps closer.

"You started this Blaine so don't you dare blaming this one me." Kurt hissed, taking another step closer.

"You're so dang attractive when you're angry and in a green scrub you know." Whispered Blaine before he suddenly leaped on Kurt and started kissing him passionately. Kurt did most certainly not push Blaine off him because in his option, atonement make-outs were the best of them all.

"Blaine" Kurt breathed against his boyfriend's kiss swollen lips. "Back a little bit and we'll end up in a bed, okay?" he didn´t even wait for Blaine to actually agree he just started pushing the curly haired hobbit towards the bed in the other room. When they finally reached it Kurt had managed to almost button down Blaine's gray shirt while Blaine was fully out busy figuring out how to get that scrub off Kurt without breaking it. Everything was going according to the plan in both of the boys heads until Blaine suddenly stiffed and stopped kissing Kurt back.

"Kurt!" Blaine whispered but Kurt didn´t seem to hear. "Kurt!" he tried again, a little louder this time but nothing changed. "KURT!" he shouted and that got Kurt's attention.

"What?" he hissed

"There's someone other than us in this bed!" Blaine hissed and Kurt immediately jumped off him and started down at the lady lying in the bed, a shocked expression showing on her old features.

"An- wait, you're not Anna" he started "You´re Bella and Oh my God Blaine. We went into the wrong room." Kurt stuttered, not daring to look Bella in the eyes.

"Kurt, why were you kissing that hottie" She started, eying Blaine suspiciously.

"I didn´t kiss him" Kurt blurred out in immediately. "I saved his life. He couldn't breathe so I did CPR on him" he said, not convincing at all.

"Don't be stupid boy." Bella started "I know you two are dating so you're not fooling me." She winked at both Kurt and Blaine's faces turned dark red.

"I-, um. I sho-uould probab-ly go." Blaine stuttered. "See you tonight Kurt" And with that Blaine disappeared, like a sudden puff of smoke.

"I hate you!" Kurt shouted but Blaine just laughed.

"Did you see his ass" Bella asked "He's definitely a keeper." Kurt just groaned and left the room, very convinced to never, ever take a foot in another nursing home ever again.

Oh God that was embarrassing.

R&R


	2. The Gap

**The Gap**

"Kuuuuurrt!" Blaine whined, trying to convince his very stubborn boyfriend that taking him to the mall was a very bad idea. "Please don't make me go. Please!" he continued eyes pleading with self pity.

"Man up Blaine" Kurt said while dragging his boyfriend towards the GAP store. Kurt knew that the Gap was a bad place to drag Blaine to, considering to the fact that Jeremiah still worked there, but that didn´t change the fact that the store had awesome sales and Kurt really needed someone to carry his clothes for him. And Blaine had amazingly strong and pretty arms so that made him Kurt's target this time. "It's not that bad you know. I think I'm gonna by some new skinny jeans and I was gonna ask for your opinion but obviously you´re not interested." Kurt let out a fake sight and released Blaine's warm hand. "Who's going to tell me how they look on me when-"

"Skinny jeans? I'm definitely in!" Blaine suddenly said, taking Kurt's hand in his own again.

"Thought so Anderson" Kurt exclaimed as they entered the store.

It was a mess and so were they. But who wouldn't be after four hours of clothes carrying and no air-conditioning but Blaine was not the one to complain. They were now walking towards the men's dressing rooms and that meant a possible half naked Kurt in front of him and that kind of made his life rock.

Blaine was just about to enter the same dressing room as Kurt when he suddenly stopped him.

"Blaine you know fully fell that only one person at the time is allowed in the dressing room. So you be a good boy and wait out here for me, okay?"Asked a slightly amused Kurt. The look on his boyfriends face was priceless.

"But Kurt. You promised that I would get a say in what skinny jeans you'd choose."

"But I'm not going to break the rules just so you can go all perve on me and watch me undress" Kurt smirked; he knew he had pushed the right button.

"I do not care what anyone says or about some stupid rule. I´m going to watch my boyfriend undresses so live with it" And with that Blaine pushed his way through Kurt and into his dressing room.

"I like the way you think Blaine Warbler." Kurt laughed and closed the door behind them.

"Ohh. It's a bit smaller in here than I thought" Said Kurt after a while of changing shirts.

"I don't mind all that much you know" Blaine casually answered and turned around to see now a topless Kurt. He hadn´t actually seen Kurt without a shirt before. Kurt had made him turn around while he was changing but apparently not now and just to let you know: Blaine wasn't usually the guy who drooled over someone's body but DANG. His boyfriend's abs looked great.

"Kurt-"Blaine swallowed. "You've got abs" He stated, rather numb from the sudden realization.

"Yeah. I was a Cheerio and Sue kinda made us work our butts off."Kurt said while trying to figure out how to put the next thing on without wrinkling it.

"You WHAT?"Blaine almost shouted.

"I was in the Che-"

"I totally heard what you said and don't you dare putting that shirt or whatever on right now." And before Kurt could realize what happened Blaine's lips were crashed against his own. Kurt didn't obey though.

"Blaine we're in a dressing room in the middle of the Gap store where you confessed you're love for a guy that wasn't me. So that kind of makes this place very horrific for me so I'm not at all turned on right now" Kurt started but before he could finish Blaine had pulled his shirt off and just WOW. His tanned abs were all kinds of awesome and Kurt couldn't help what happened next.

They were firmly lip locked for a good hour before they heard a loud knock on the door and a very familiar voice echoed through the thin wall.

"Boys, only one per dressing room." Both boys froze. Was that, no it couldn't be, Right? Well it was.

"Jeremiah" Both boys said in unison but only one answered loud enough for him to hear.

"Um dude. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm totally alone in here" Blaine tried to sound as straight as possible by throwing in the "dude".

"I happened to know that no Blaine, you're not alone in there." Blaine banged his head in the wall with frustration. Dang, how did he know.

"Are you some kind of creep who peeks in the key hole?" Blaine hissed back, obviously angry at the blonde boy for interrupting their awesome make out session.

"And I thought you were smart Blaine. " Jeremiah laughed a little. "But apparently I'll have to explain this one for you. First: we're in a store. Second: we have security cameras all over the place. Even in the dressing rooms and yes. You'll have to by whatever you're wearing now cause there's no way I'm going to sell those things now." And with that they heard the footsteps disappear.

"Oh my GOD" Kurt grounded as he threw his head against the wall. "I really do hate the gap. And I swear to GOD that I am never going into this store ever again got it" Kurt continued on rambling as he slid down the wall.

"You know, I told you I shouldn't have come with" Blaine muttered under his breath before taking the top off and putting his own on again. "I hate the GAP!" He hissed again.

"Shut up Blaine, you're making me depressed. "

After some very awkward conversations with the boss they finally arrived to Kurt's car.

"Kurt, come on babe, slow down. It wasn't THAT bad. "Blaine tried but didn't succeed.

"No you're right" Kurt hissed. "It was way worse"

R&R Please :D


End file.
